


Rewards

by Bluebird (Daintypuss)



Series: Ficlets, drabbles, and prompts oh my [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintypuss/pseuds/Bluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a prompt from tumblr.<br/>Cas hates that Dean smokes but if he's going to risk cancer from the second hand smoke he might as well try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism would be loved if you have the time. This is my first time writing Destiel and I haven't written anything in a while to be honest so I'm a bit rusty. But I saw a prompt on tumblr and so I took a chance. Hopefully this is enjoyable to the readers as I had fun writing it.

The familiar click of a lighter turned Cas' attention to the boy sitting next to him and he frowned as he watched the flame light up the butt of a cigarette that he followed to the lips it was held between. The lighter went down and the boy next to him took in a drag, Cas watched as his chest expanded and then as the boy's hand came up to removed to cigarette and blow out the smoke.

  "That's disgusting Dean."

  "And?"  "You're going to get cancer one day."

  "We all die sooner or later."

  Cas' eyes narrowed at that comment and he turned his back to Dean to reach for the door handle of the Impala pausing to comment, "Fine but I don't want to die from cancer because of your smoking." 

His hand gripped the door handle and began to push the door open only to have his arm pulled back by Dean and for the door to slam back shut. 

  "Hey! Be careful with my baby." Dean winced at the sound of the door slamming.   

"That was your fault." Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean's frown and crossed his arms over his chest.  

"C'mon baby don't be like that. What can I do to make you stay?" 

  "Stop smoking."   

"I-. Smoking helps me relax. Unless you want to offer to do something equally relaxing…" Dean trailed off, Cas assumed he was thinking about all the dirty things Cas could do to relax him. Cas sighed and looked out the windows of the backseat of Dean's car into the clearing of woods that they often went to. It was their place, were Dean could get away from his responsibilities of having to take care of his brother since their dad was either too drunk to or just not around and were Cas could forget about his own family issues. His eyes went back to Dean who was taking another drag and watching him with those green eyes that Cas had been obsessed with for month before he finally got up the courage to talk to his now boyfriend and best friend.

  Cas gave Dean a small smile, and despite his disapproval of Dean's habit he knew he wouldn't quit. It was his crutch, though Cas hoped that one day he'd wouldn't need nicotine dull away the emotions and guilt. Cas reached out his hand to Dean and motioned for him to pass him the cigarette that was now in between his fingers as he blew out smoke. Dean's eyes went wide for an instant before narrowing, "You're gunna throw it out the window again aren't you?"

  Cas sighed again, "Well if I'm going to get cancer anyway from being around you I don't see a point in not trying it."  

Dean smirked and passed over the cigarette and Cas felt his eyes on him as his shaking hand brought the cancer stick to his lips. He let it sit there for a moment trying to will away his nerves, he felt wrong. He wasn't even eighteen yet but then again he knew Dean hadn't been eighteen when he picked up the habit so he drew in a breath and instantly regretted it. The smoke hit his throat and he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and felt Dean take it from him as he bent over and began coughing.

  How did Dean find that feeling soothing? He felt his eyes water from the force of his hacking and turned to look to his right at Dean pressed a water bottle to his side. Cas took it graciously and twisted to top off as quickly as he was able to between coughing and his attempts to not spill the water as he didn't want to hear Dean bitch at him for spilling liquid in his baby. He drained the bottle and sat back in errie silence that lingered after his coughing fit as the burning in his throat lingered.  

"I should of warned you about that." Was all Dean said after a few more minutes passed and Cas responded with a dark glare. He watched as Dean looked out and then down at the cigarette between his fingers and a dark look came over his face. Cas swallowed and grimaced as his throat was still raw when Dean looked at him with a smile that meant he had something twisted on his mind. 

  "How about this? You keep trying and every time you don't choke on the smoke you get a reward."  Cas frowned at the idea, "What-" he stopped mid sentence his eyes wide at the voice that came from him. It was unfamiliar and rougher than usual but from the look on Dean's face he seemed to not mind it even more so as he watch him squirm slightly and move his had over his groin when he continued, "What kind of reward?"   

Cas was answered not with words but by Dean leaning over and putting a hand behind his head to pull Cas the rest of the way to met Dean's lips in a hard wet kiss. Cas felt his checks flush at the suddenness of the action and opened his mouth as Dean's tongue licked at his lips. He loved it when Dean surprised him like this and he pushed back on Dean's tongue with his own deepening the kiss even more. He started to move his hands up to Dean's sides but then Dean moved back and away from him. Cas looked at Dean confused and feeling as though he had done something wrong but the smirk that grew on Dean's face prompted him to reach out his hand for another cigarette.

"I like that reward."


End file.
